


The First Time

by Casstolemypen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam Winchester, M/M, Sub Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, winchester fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen
Summary: Sam and Dean get into a fight that goes farther this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and never got around to posting. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

“ASSHOLE!” Sam yelled before he slammed Dean into the wall, making the wall shudder. They hadn’t even made it all the way into their room yet. Sam was livid! Dean had crossed a line, hitting on him in public! What if it got back to Dad?! What about the other hunters in town?! Not to mention Sam definitely DID NOT want his brother like that. At least that was what he told himself every time Dean did something cute. Dean’s head knocked against the wall, making his vision dance. 

“guhh” Dean groaned. Sam had him pinned and dazed. Dean shook his head, trying to clear it before he shoved Sam backwards. Sam might have the height advantage but Dean had more fighting experience. He hooked a leg around the back of Sam’s calf causing him to lose balance. Sam landed on his knees in front of Dean. 

“OH” A soft sound fell from Sam’s lips as he scrambled backwards out of his brothers reach. Dean dove at the fallen man, a growl on his lips. The tables had turned and Sam was pinned to the floor under his brother’s weight. Dean sat across Sam’s waist, an arm across his throat cutting off air. Sam gasped for air, clawing at his assailant. His vision was getting kind of fuzzy around the edges. Sam made a last ditch effort to free himself, bucking his hips and rolled to the side. Dean was thrown off balance and landed on his side. Before he could get up Sam threw him on his back, straddled his waist and pinned his hands on either side of his face. Dean struggled, wiggling his hips under Sam, pulling at the tight grip on his wrists. Sam leaned down, only an inch of space separating their faces as he taunted his brother.

“Guess big brother isn’t so strong after all.” The smirk on his lips lent a dark gleam to his eyes. Dean closed the gap between them, catching that smirk with his own lips. Sam’s eyebrows shot up, eyes wide open, but he didn’t pull away, frozen in place by shock. Dean started biting at Sam’s lips. This was so weird! But damn did it feel good! Sam relaxed into the kiss. It was only a kiss after all. It wasn’t like they were having sex or something. At least that was how he rationalized it. He had always thought his brother was beautiful, and knew he was good in bed. Wait…why did that matter? They weren’t gonna sleep together he reminded himself. As Dean started pulling away Sam realized his lips had stopped moving. Dean must’ve figured Sam didn’t like it. Dean rested his head on the floor, eyes averted. 

“Dean.” Sam’s voice pleaded. He looked anywhere in the room, but not at Sam. Finally Sam gave in thinking ‘fuck it’ and kissed his brother. Dean was just as shocked as Sam had been just moments before. As the shock wore off Dean began to move his lips against his brothers. With each kiss he opened his mouth a bit more, prompting Sam to slip his tongue across Dean’s lips and into his mouth. Dean moaned at the feel of it. Unconsciously he shifted his hips up against Sam. Again Sam’s eyes were blown open. Dean was hard. And grinding against him. The thick denim of their jeans kept Sam from feeling as much as he craved but it was more than he ever imagined he would experience. 

They couldn’t do that! It was wrong…but technically so was this...Sam mentally shook himself and refocused on Dean’s lips under his own. He released Dean’s hands and gripped his brother’s face. Dean’s hands flew to Sam’s hips, up under his t-shirt. He gripped Sam’s hips and pulled him down, making it much more obvious just how aroused he really was. 

“Dean” Sam whispered in between kisses. His insecurities were resurfacing again. Why was Dean doing this? He couldn’t actually want Sam…could he? Thinking hard for a moment, Sam decided he didn’t care. He wanted Dean in whatever way he could have him. If this was just a way to let out some aggression, Sam would take it while he could. Sam moved to his knees pulling off both his flannel shirt and the v neck t-shirt underneath. He paused with the fabric balled up in one hand. The elder’s hands ceased their movement, falling heavily to Sam’s thighs. Shit...did he go too far? Was Dean regretting this already? Dean marveled at Sam’s body. In Dean’s mind he was perfection. Every scar, a reminder of all they had been through together. He must have made a face or something because now Sam looked terrified. Dean reached out a hand and took the shirts, and tossed them away. He hoped Sam saw that as the ‘go ahead’ he meant it as but, he made no move to continue. Dean propped himself up on his elbows and awkwardly began pulling his own shirt up as best he could. 

“A little help, Sammy?” Clarity dawned on Sam. Dean wanted this…he wanted more. Sam shifted backwards so Dean cold sit up the rest of the way. As soon as Dean was in a sitting position Sam grabbed at his shirts trying to pull all three off at once. 

“Woah there tiger!” Dean laughed and stilled his partners’ hands. Dean leisurely slid his jacket off his shoulders, leaving the flannel and t-shirt for Sam. As soon as Dean’s movement ceased Sam was tugging the remaining layers out of his way. Nails scratched against Dean’s skin as he went, chills crept across his chest. Sam rested his hands on Dean’s newly uncovered chest, not moving. Dean quirked his head at Sam, waiting. Sam ran one hand up Dean’s neck before it came to rest wrapped around his throat. For a moment, Sam simply rested his hand there. When Dean didn’t object the grip tightened until the muscles in Sam’s arm stood out and Dean began to make small wheezing sounds as he tried to breathe. Dean’s eye lids floated half shut, mouth slack. Sam’s other hand had drifted to one of Deans nipple, tweaking it. A strangled sounding moan reached his ears, prompting him to repeat the action on the other. Dean’s chest lifted up into Sam’s touch. Sam kept him hand tight around Dean’s throat, making it difficult for him to breathe. Sam loved the breathy sounds he was making. He had to adjust himself before leaning down and biting the nipple he just pinched eliciting a more pronounced twitch. Sam flicked his tongue across it before moving to the other side and repeating the action. Dean’s moans built as Sam continued. The dominant Winchesters free hand roamed across Dean’s bare skin, barely touching, sending goosebumps dancing over his body. Both brothers were becoming increasingly uncomfortable, straining against their jeans. Their position offered little relief when Sam would shift and inadvertently grind against his pinned brother or when Dean’s hips twitched from Sam’s ministrations. After exploring as much as he could with his unoccupied hand Sam had to release his brothers neck to get more. Dean chest heaved as he caught his breath. Sam worked the belt free, and zipper undone, every second expecting him to change his mind, tell Sam how wrong this was and he was a freak for wanting it. In that moment Sam felt like a freak but he didn’t care. He was with the one person who understood him best. Once Sam had the belt and fly undone Dean wriggled his hips, wanting Sam to move. Sam didn’t want to just yet. He had a bit of a sadist streak and enjoyed seeing his brother suffer like this. He cupped his brother’s cock through his jeans, making him moan and thrust against his brother. 

“Sammy.” The word went straight to his cock, making it jump in anticipation, But at the same time anxiety blossomed in his stomach. What if someone heard or found out? Dean sensed the shift in his brother. He sat up as best he could, hand cupping his brother’s cheek. 

“Sammy, what’s wrong?” 

“Dean, what if someone finds out?” Fear flashed through his eyes emphasizing the words. 

“No one has to know. It just us against the world. Like it’s always been, always gonna be.” Dean’s words were hard with resolve. They calmed Sam’s nerves just enough for him to lean forwards and kiss the shorter man again. That kiss set off a heat in Dean’s belly. He needed to get fucked and he would get it one way or another. As their tongues intertwined Dean grabbed Sam by the hips pulling their groins together. Dean broke the kiss.

“I need you.” 

Sam was stunned by the admission. Dean would never say that to anyone, hell he’d die before admitting that. But here he was half naked and dripping with want. Sam would give his brother exactly what he needed. Sam stood, ordering his brother to do the same. The elder Winchester scrambled to obey. Sam stood a few feet back just looking at his brother. He wasn’t incredibly chiseled but he was definitely toned. The tattoo over his heart jumped with its every beat. Sam had seen his brother shirtless dozens of times before, but he never really looked this closely. Now every scar from every battle they had been in shone in contrast against the tan of unmarred skin. Sam was shaken from his thoughts by Dean taking a half step towards him. 

“Get on the bed, Dean.” Sam’s voice held a dangerous edge. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, pants undone and slipping down his hips, knees spread wide enough for Sam to stand between them. Sam shoved Dean down on his back, then yanked his jeans and boxers down roughly, getting caught for a moment in the crease of his knees. Dean gasped, his jaw hanging open. He lay on the bed, completely exposed to Sam. Dean’s eyes were glued to Sam, whose eyes were fixated on Dean’s groin. Without thinking about it Sam cupped his own hardness through his jeans. Dean sighed at the sight of his brother groping himself. Dean had been in enough dom/sub situations to know doing anything without permission could get him punished but he couldn’t seem to stop his hand from griping his own cock and slowly stroke himself while Sam watched. 

“Dean.” The tone was all warning.

“What, Sammy?” Dean asked innocently, his hand still moving.

“I didn’t give you permission to touch yourself.” Sam’s voice hitched on the last few words.

Dean smirked and moaned.

“Get up.” Sam barked.

“Oh I like it when you get all controlling, little brother.” Sam hated being called that and Dean knew it. He did as he was told, again standing completely bare in front of his baby brother. 

“You are going to get on your knees and suck my cock. No touching yourself. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, little brother.” Dean cooed.

Sam frowned and roughly shoved him to his knees. Dean grunted when his knees connected with the thin carpeting. He fumbled with Sam’s belt for a moment before Sam’s dick was free and bobbing in his face. Dean was shocked by how big his brother was. Swallowing that would be a challenge, but he was always up for a challenge. He was dismayed at his own reaction, mind instantly wanting to know how Sam tasted, how he felt, and sounded. He wasted no more time before setting to the task, wrapping his lips around Sam’s cock. Eyes pointed up at Sammy’s face, Dean slowly slid his lips forwards, capturing Sam’s phallus. Once the head of Sam’s cock reached the back of Dean’s throat, he paused. Swallowing lightly caused an interesting reaction from Sam. The taller brother nearly fell forward over Dean. With a mouthful of cock, Dean coughed out a muffled laugh. Sam could barely handle this, sure he had a blowjob before but none had ever felt like this. Nothing had ever been this intense.

Sam grew impatient. His fingers wound into Dean’s short hair, tugging as best he could. Dean’s mouth was met with a sharp thrust of Sam’s hips. Dean gripped his hips tight as he worked his lips over Sam at a quick pace. Sam’s moans quickly gained volume and his hips moved faster. 

“Dean, I’m…” was all Sam could mutter before he spilled his seed down his brother’s throat with a strangled cry. Dean gagged slightly but swallowed every drop, then sat back on his haunches, a smile on his lips. Sam looked like his legs were about to buckle. 

“Sammy, you okay?” Dean’s brotherly instincts kicked in, his own needs forgotten. He jumped to his feet and helped Sam to the bed. His eyes were hooded, and unfocused. Dean gripped his brother by the jaw and turned his head from side to side, inspecting his eyes. Sure hands gripped Dean by his biceps and yanked him down, covering Sam. Dean grunted at the unexpected impact. Before Dean could recover the taller Winchester rolled, pinning his brother under his well-muscled frame. The feel of his brother’s bare flesh against his own was making Sam’s flaccid cock begin to twitch in interest again. Dean rolled his hips, savoring the new sensations. They had wrestled before, sometimes even bare chested but nothing compared to this. Every bit of their skin matched up, heated and wanting. 

The carnal need flooded Dean’s system blurring his vision. With newfound strength he surged up claiming his brother’s lips. Nipping and sucking he drew bloody from them. The tang only added to Dean’s lust. Dean’s arms locked tight around Sam, rolling their hips together. It didn’t take long for Sam to be rock hard again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam let out a low groan and Dean swallowed it down, greedy for anything his brother would give him. He dreamed of this day, maybe he even pushed for it a little bit earlier tonight, but never did he expect dreams to become reality. Especially didn’t expect his drunken grope at the bar to lead to this. Damn, was he glad did. Now his hot as hell younger brother couldn’t seem to get enough of him. Dean’s thoughts were hazy but the wonder never ceased as they went further.

Dean slid his hands lower, fingers gouging the firm flesh of Sam’s ass, who yanked his head back, breaking the kiss. His eyes were screwed shut, hands fisted in the sheets on either side of Dean’s head, waves of heat and chills ran across his body. He struggled to wrap his head around what was happening. His brain kept a mantra going, “Dean is mine, he wants me.” He was finally able to, at least temporarily, push away the inherent ‘wrongness’ of them together. Everything was shoved aside by his need.

“Sammy?” Deans voice trembled, worried maybe Sam had come to his senses and was disgusted by him. What if Sam left him? Dean was struck by paralyzing fear, so strong that he fell flaccid. He couldn’t survive Sam leaving him again.

Sam blinked, clearing away some of the fog. He recognized the look of panic on his partners face. How could he not, he’d seen it so many times before, but this was worse. He put that awful look there.

“What’s wrong?” Sam kept his voice low, barely audible, too scared to make it any louder.

“You don’t want this…” Dean matched his brother’s volume.

“What are you talking about? Yes I do. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” Sam growled, his frustration edging out his desire. “What makes you think I don’t?” Sam shifted his hips, pressing his own erection against his brother’s groin. “You do this to me.”

Dean’s expression shifted.

“Now can we get back to this?” Sam’s patience with his brother’s self-loathing excused.

“Hell yes!” Dean attempted to pull the top man down into another kiss but he was prepared for it, elbows locked, denying his brother.

“Did I say you could kiss me?” He demanded. Dean averted his eyes, knowing full well he was going to be punished, but he was okay with that. Maybe if he pushed some buttons Sam would spank him. He’d always had a thing for getting his ass beat.

“But Sammy—“ Dean pouted

“No. You didn’t ask permission.” Sam clambered off his brother then off the bed. Dean watched his every move, eyes moving vertically over the taller mans frame. He stood just within reach next to the bed, testing Dean.

Dean propped himself up on one elbow, hand twitching to reach out. This time he managed to tamp down the urge. The effort was evident to Sam who rewarded his brother with a chaste kiss.

“Good boy.”

“You enjoy this too much.” Dean frowned at his tormentor.

“You will too if you do as you are told.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean mocked.

Sam’s lips curled into a smirk “We can keep the sir.”

Deans mouth fell open, a complaint ready but he was cut off.

“No complaining. No backtalk. And no touching either of us without permission. Understood?”

“Yes.”

Sam cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes….sir.” The submissive man huffed. As much as he enjoyed giving in, it took some effort to get into the correct mindset. And it was easily broken.

“Good. Move to the middle of the bed hands behind your head.” He paused as Dean moved to the ordered position. “Spread your legs.” Again Dean obeyed. “Wider.” Dean stretched his legs so his hips hurt, ankles almost at the edge of the bed.

Sam ran a hand up the inside of Dean’s nearest bowed leg. His flesh shivered, aching for more than that small touch. The elder Winchester intended to push his brother to the absolute limits of his control, until he begged for more.

He inched his finger higher, under Dean’s knee squeezing lightly, before he knelt over his lover kissing where his fingers had just been. Dean grunted like he’d been punched in the gut. His brother did this to him, made him feel so needy. The higher his hands moved the more Dean groaned and squirmed, though his arms did not leave their positions as if anchored there by ropes.

“So obedient for me.” Sam murmured, repeating his treatment to Deans left leg.

“Please, Sammy, more.” The obedient man whispered.

“What do you want, Dean?”

“You. I need you.”

“Oh I’ve barely just begun.” Sam chuckled. He left a trail of bites up his brother thigh to the crease where his leg met his groin, sucking the flesh into his mouth. Dean arched into the pain, reveling in it.

When he was released, there was a bloody bruise left behind. He loved it, Sam had marked Dean as his own.

He moved on, ignoring his brother impressive cock. He burned to do nothing more than fuck his brother, and send them both to ecstasy but he knew this way to make it so much better for them both. The large man crawled over his partner moving up towards his chest. He touched and kissed Dean from his forearm to shoulder and down his chest. All the while Dean moaned and whimpered, wishing Sam would just give in and fuck him already.

Just as Dean thought maybe his brother would give him something more substantial, he sat back, took his own cock in his hand. Sam let his head roll back against his shoulders enjoying the sensation. It was just inches from Dean’s face. He didn’t think just acted, rearing up to capture that glorious cock in his mouth once again.

Sam caught him just short of his target, and shoved him back down on the creaky mattress. Balancing precariously on one knee, Sam threw his right leg across Dean’s chest.

“You will sit there and watch me feel good, while you get nothing.” He slowly stroked his own cock, eyes pinned to Dean watching for his reaction. He squirmed, battling his will to touch Sam.

“Sammy...” He whined.

“No. this is your punishment. Take it like a man.”

Dean grunted his dissent.

“Don’t make me tie your ass down.” Sam said half joking, but he knew his brother well. Some ropes would not stop him once he was determined to get his way. Sam quickly pinned his partner’s arms under his knees, pressing down just above his elbows. He wasn’t going anywhere with Sam’s entire weight pinning him.

Dean fought against his ‘restraints’ seeing how much wiggle room he had. It wasn’t much and he quickly realized he would get nowhere fast by fighting, so he submitted and watched his brother jerk off over him.

Sam’s hips began moving of their own volition, thrusting into the air searching for more friction. His head lolled back again, eyelids too heavy to open. Little twitches made his muscles jump and dance beneath his skin. He was close and he knew if he didn’t stop now he was gonna blow his load all over Dean’s chest. While he was sure neither would mind, Sam had yet to make Dean come and he wasn’t that cruel.

He ripped his hand away from his own body, taking a few deep breaths to settle himself. He lifted his head, finding his brothers glazed over look.

“Good job. You can touch me now, but not my cock or this will all be over too quickly.” He shifted his knees just enough to free Deans trapped limbs. Dean ran his hands along his brother’s sides down to his well-muscled ass gripping and pulling the cheeks apart. The urge to finger fuck is brother was so strong, he wanted to make him come all over his chest. Maybe if Dean was good enough he would get what he wanted.

“Dean” Sam warned, the hard edge in his voice made his will clear.

“Come on me” he implored “I need it, need to taste you again.”

“No.”

Dean released his grip on his brother, placing his hands back behind his head, a façade of relaxation. Underneath his skin, muscles were tensed waiting to see what his Dom had in store for him. Sam inched down his partner’s body, until he was able to lean forward and kiss him. Sam’s tongue forced its way into Dean’s mouth, lapping at the roof of his mouth and tongue, as if starved. Dean moaned against his brother’s mouth.

Momentarily satisfied, Sam sat up and inched further down Dean’s body until he straddled his hips. Both mens cocks twitched with need. And finally, Sam touched Dean where he wanted it most. Sam head Deans cock in a tight, sure grip, before excruciatingly slowly drew it through his fist.

Dean groaned and fisted his hands in his short hair, god how he’d like to pull Sam’s hair like that he thought, make him bare his throat.

Sam reached for Deans hand, “give me your hand” placing it under his own massive paw. They both stroked dean until he couldn’t control the jerky motions of his body.

“Please Sam, I need you, I need to feel you.” Dean all but sobbed.

Sam removed his hand allowing the other man to have what he wanted…at least for the moment. Dean stroked him fast, determined to make him come.

“Stop.” Sam’s voice shook with need. Dean’s hand slowed but did not stop immediately. He reared up grabbing Sam by the throat, he knew the rules but he couldn’t not kiss him any longer. Sam enjoyed it for a moment before shoving him flat on his back again.

“You didn’t ask permission”

Sam lifted up on his knees.

“Turn over”

Dean obeyed. Sam gave no warning, his hand clapped against his brother’s ass. Dean yelped as his flesh rippled slightly.

“Why are you being punished?”

“I touched you.”

Another slap landed across both cheeks.

“Without permission.” The chastised man added.

Again, a strong hand landed on his flesh.

“Sir.”

“You’re learning.” Sam praised

“Please.” Dean pushed his ass into the air as much as he could with thick strong thighs arched over him. He could still feel the head of his dick pressed against the scratchy sheets below him.

“You want more?”

“Always!”

Sam spanked him again. Dean moaned the friction of his cock against the sheets wasn’t exactly what he wanted but he would take any touch he could get. When his ass was bright red Sam smoothed his hands over the sensitive globes, soothing some of the sting away.

“Did you learn your lesson, big brother?”

“Yes, sir. Please take me any way you want.” Dean’s voice was soft, wracked by sobs.

Dean was desperate, he felt as if he didn’t come now he was going to lose his mind, exactly what Sam was going for. Sam rolled to the side, landing on his back. He waited a few seconds, ensuring his sub was not going to misbehave again. Neither man moved, waiting for the other.

“What do you want?” Sam asked

“You.” Dean didn’t need to think, he wanted to fuck Sam, or rather be fucked by him.

Sam knew his brother always stashed lube around their hotel rooms. It was a weird habit, why not just leave it in his duffel bag? But today, he was grateful for it. He reached into the inexpensive, chipped nightstand and withdrew the bottle. He threw it on Dean’s chest.

“Fuck yourself for me.”

Dean moved to him knees, drizzling the sticky liquid onto his fingers. The bottle dropped between the two men, forgotten for the moment. He leaned forward until shoulder was pressed to the mattress, head turned towards his lover, hands between his legs he wasted no time in opening himself up. He hastily inserted two fingers into himself. It burned, not taking his time but he had waited years for this, and he didn’t want to waste another minute. After a few moments the burning faded to a searing need. He groaned and rocked his hips on his own fingers, all while Sam watched rapt. Satisfied he could fit a third, he did just that.

“Ride me.” Sam ordered.

Dean wasn’t sure he heard right.

“Now!” Sam snapped, he had hit his limit. He needed to fuck now, hard.

Dean moved quickly, Sam didn’t specify how so he made a split second decision. He turned around, and straddled the taller man. Sam groaned, as Dean’s ass brushed against his head. Sam steadied him, holding Deans hips as Dean readjusted and impaled himself. Sam was captivated by the sight, His impressive girth disappeared slowly and his brother slid down until he was fully seated.

Neither man moved for a moment, reveling in the feelings of this moment. Slowly, Dean shifted up and Sam watched his cock emerge. Dean kept a slow torturous pace until Sam’s brain sparked reminding him he was in charge. Sam jerked Dean’s hips down.

“Guhh.” Sam gasped out “Like that.”

“Yes.” Dean hissed, keeping the pace his Dom set for him. He grunted with exertion each time he slammed himself full. Dean felt his insides tighten, balls pulled close to his body. He was gonna come, nearly untouched. Sam wrapped an arm around Dean’s throat, dragging him back against the solid bulk of Sam’s frame. The change in angle shocked Dean, knocking a yelp from his lungs.

“Gonna come, Dee.” Sam rasped. He thrust a few times, skin slapping against Dean. Then he howled his release. Dean felt Sam pulsing inside him, and warmth spreading. The feel of his brother’s passion sent him to his own release. Ropes of thick white fluid landed across Sam’s legs and the bedsheets.

They rode through the aftershocks, Dean collapsed awkwardly his legs still bent backwards underneath him. Sam shifted them carefully onto their sides, untangling himself from Deans’ lifeless limbs. Sam kept Dean pulled close against him.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more of this later on but for now, here it is!


End file.
